


Cliff©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Cliff©

https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/UfbFScTR5RSDlLHmm21wFFp3lY7VTBCRGvp8_hA45DNHb1lN0cwLYUqHN_HSVyZXL5Fc9jjWG02mRxXshdyiEbiTEDstU6B5kif3xE0=s259  
Copy this, paste it, and look it up 

Ok. This image reminds me of the song Polaris by Blue Encount, an MHA theme song. It reminds me of myself when I'm at the horizon or when I'm standing there with my hands on my hips admiring my work. Like when I'm looking at a painting I finally just finished after months or a book talk that's finally finished after tons of erasing and then I admire and read the finished product. This image can also be morbid or dark and symbolize the thoughts of failure and suicide- why don’t I just jump off of a cliff or I’m such a failure. Your mirror self flashes over again- the you that other people perceive and define or the self that you’d like to forget and sometimes hide under the rug. But things like this can’t be hidden away and tucked to the side forever. The shadow peeks through the cracks and creases of piercing smiles and whispers- the truth is revealed and all secrets are out. Shhhhh- it says in a low, cunning, subtle voice that makes you sweat and try to run and hide from your past. You can runnnn but you cann’tttttt hidddeeee- the shadow man now says as his head is tilted to the side with his perfect, bright smile and his white piercing eyes. Huhhhh… you whimper behind a pillar that’s steady that’ll hide you from that… but it changes shape and it’s secretly your shadow. It glints the mirror towards you (his eyes) and you scream in horror as you get sucked back into the beginning- a loop of evil, nightmares, this unpeeling silver nailpolish (the past) as you scream and glisten as you peel away your skin but the nail polish still sticks- you can’t change your past- the truth that you denied and tried to not bat an eye towards. Sometimes you wish that you could just rip out that part of your life like erasing a line on your drawing that you don’t like, but in the end what would’ve happened if that didn’t occur- you could’ve lost your loved ones. Our past and our backstory is what changes our future. You can’t have a future without a past. You can’t go back to 2006 and expect everything to be the same with that mistake in the trash. Our scars are what makes us. That’s why we’re human. Instead of that perfect glistening smile, sharp eyes, and perfect expressions- we have crooked teeth, dull and bright eyes, but you know what’s the best thing about being human? We have a SOUL! Even if you die and your body decomposes- your soul lives on. The journey of life NEVER ends. Sure, life on Earth ends, but life BEYOND that never ends. Sure ‘what about my money?’. That's going to stay on Earth but you have a SOUL! It’s amazing and beautiful. The spirit world is beautiful. For a moment- you see something beautiful and you can finally breathe, but once again; you’re blinded by the brightness of your mirror image and devoured by the shadow man and running once again. Towards the cliff (end) and say “well if I end this early I won’t have to suffer anymore”so you jump happily. Yes, your soul lives on, but you find the depths of your soul burning and diminishing- forgotten. As you’re on your deathbed- alone, screaming as your skin is being burned, skewered and eaten by the fire. The lava gurgles like a stomach after a delicious meal as you’re eaten alive.


End file.
